


Never a Model

by anxiouslyfred



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Arguing, Gen, Suicide mention, but brief and about that story from wizard of oz filming, mildly unsympathetic logan, not wanting to be a model
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:14:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25132213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anxiouslyfred/pseuds/anxiouslyfred
Summary: All their lives Roman and Remus have had people suggest they should be models and Roman thinks that might be part of why Remus acts the way he does.This is how the others react when he shares the idea.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders
Comments: 1
Kudos: 36





	Never a Model

“I think it’s his defence to avoid the suggestions we get.” Roman sighed, having listened to Patton yelling over something Remus had done that day.

The words stopped everything the others were doing to focus on him. Janus turned the oven down so he didn’t have to focus on cooking, Patton folded himself onto the sofa and Logan blinked, closing the book he’d been reading instantly.

“What comments are you talking about kiddo?” Patton ventured, glancing to the others to see if they understood what he meant.

Roman just rolled his eyes. “The model comments. God, when we were younger _Everyone_ insisted we should be models and even now I get them occasionally. Being an actor I can counter them pretty easily, especially with how much people think of acting as being based on looks as much as skills, but Remus never wanted to do anything like that.”

“So you think he acts as disgusting and twisted as he does to avoid it being suggested?” Janus raised an eyebrow, think of their friend’s latest adventure.

Logan was shaking his head too. “If that was the case then he’d at least stop acting like it occasionally. Remus is nothing if not consistent over how he acts.”

“Is he? So you’ve never had him tiredly say something and only add on an innuendo or gross comment two minutes later while you tried to find the double meaning in a perfectly plain phrase?” Roman challenged, smirking now. “Virigl definitely has seen the times he’s just calming down in the evening and the first time that happened called me to see if we’d swapped places. You’re his other roommate so I bet you’ve seen it occasionally at least.”

Momentary affront crossed Logan’s face, “Logic would suggest that when he’s tired his usual reactions are either delayed or not worth voicing. Perhaps because the reactions he’d recieve are too extreme given that tired people have been shown to have more creativity accoridng to some studies. That prooves nothing regarding his unconventionally disturbing actions being a mere act.”

“Roman’s his brother, surely he knows Remus better than you.” Patton commented, tilting his head to one side in thought. “Besides if anything being an artist makes Remus more likely than Roman to get comments about being a model, if not in advertising then for other people to paint. They aren’t going to suggest that if he’s got them too creeped out to want to spend time with him.”

Roman just chuckled now, holding up his hands. “True, I am the delightful sods brother, but if you don’t believe me perhaps asking him would work? He is coming over for dinner tonight after he and Virgil finish their shift.”

Logan huffed again, returning to his book muttering that nobody would keep up an act as consistently as Remus would have to be doing and Patton just nodded, wandering up to his room to put his bag away.

Janus however remained watching Roman for a moment. “Does that also mean he doesn’t trust people easily?” He asked.

“There are a lot of different levels of trust he can have in people. Just like you tend not to fully trust people for a while after meeting them and lie or mislead a lot until then, Remus has his own ways of deciding someone is trustworthy.” Roman sighed, leaning further back into the chair. “I’m going to have a nap until our final two arrive.”

Silence was his reply until he heard the over being reheated and movement from the kitchen once more.

/\/\/\/\/\

“There’s a murder on the scenery!” Remus yelled, barging through the door as though he owned the flat. Wherever the friends were gathering Remus would act like it was his home regardless and while the others would have been concerned over the yell they relaxed at Virgil’s snickering entrance behind him.

“Have you been looking up stories about my musical, Remus?” Roman blinked awake, mentally trying to connect how a murder could be added into the backgrounds of his next production.

“Virgie mentioned it so of course I was adding it! Can I recreate the scene on one of the nights? I’ve got a dummy I could make look reallly reallllllly realistic to use!” Remus bounced into the room, throwing himself on top of Roman’s legs before they could be moved.

Patton came downstairs curiously now, “I don’t think there are any murders in Wizard of Oz except for the wicked witches.”

Roman shoved his brother to the floor sitting up once the weight was gone. “Technically no, but there is a suicide connected to it. Remus if you try that do it behind the wings so at the very most only the very front seats furthest to one side of the theatre stand a chance of spotting it. I’m not having you disrupt a performance for a story.”

“Better warn the actors it could happen though. I don’t think there’s a point in the script where Dorothy walks off stage only to run back on screaming in terror.” Virgil pointed out, still snickering. “I’ve got pics of what we’ve done since I know you’re going to want to check, Prince Pouty.”

“How is any of this an act, Roman!?” Logan’s book snapped shut, followed by an arm being flung towards Remus.

Virgil and Remus both paused at that, the outburst seemingly unconnected to anything that had been happening. That only lasted a second before Remus was wrapping himself around Logan.

“Aww, Logie Wolf has been talking about me? Should I be blushing?” His voice was babying, even as he curiously glanced towards Roman.

“One, I didn’t say it was entirely an act. I said I think it’s a defence mechanism to avoid getting told he should be a model as often as used to happen. Two, Remus has always liked dark conspiracies just like Virgil and Janus have done, why would that be part of the act?” Roman wasn’t sure why the idea had upset Logan so much but the fact he hadn’t actually asked Remus before assuming Roman was wrong was more than a little insulting. “And three, Remus is literally wrapped around you right now, why don’t you ask him if anything I’d suggested or said might be true?”

“Four, if it was why would I tell Youuuuuu?” Remus sang his addition, licking Logan’s cheek before letting go and heading into the kitchen. “Those lords are fighting, how are the fires igniting?” They could hear him trill to Janus.

Virgil snickered a little at that, before looking more closely at Roman. “For someone who tries to say he doesn’t like his brother at all you’re pretty astute when understanding him.”


End file.
